The Long Lost Family
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She was stranded in a place she didn't belong... when she runs into her ex, what has changed? (Unrelated to Interconnected, Intertwined)


**A/N: Set just after the new chapter of** _ **War Wounds.**_

"That was a damn close one, those crazy ass soldiers." A young woman with curly blonde hair muttered as she exited her Tardis… but instead of on Darillium, she was in the middle of a hospital room and two half awake people were looking at her in confusion. "Oh, damn… good morning, sorry for barging in like this." She says, the smaller of the two examining her I.V.

"Did they spike me with LSD?" Amanda asks.

"I sure as hell hope not, that'll guarantee a lawsuit." Finn says, carefully helping Amanda sit up.

Amanda was sore, tired and most of all, mad at Sheamus for slamming his foot right into her sternum which sent her flying… right onto the barricade and right between her legs too.

She adored him, he had become like a brother to her… but right now, she was hurt from the chaos that took place last night.

Amanda groaned as her phone rang… and answered it.

"Would you quit fucking calling me already?!" Amanda snapped… but instead of Sheamus, she had evoked a scared yelp from a startled Seth. "Oh, fuck. Seth, I'm so sorry." She says.

"It's okay. How you feeling?" Seth says.

"Nothing's broken… but badly bruised." Amanda says.

"When I find Sheamus, I'm gonna rip his head off!" Seth says, Amanda looking up when the blonde girl's head snapped up after hearing that.

"Sheamus… son of a bitch." The blonde says.

"You know him?" Amanda asks, the girl looking at her…

" _I can't stay trapped here, why don't you get that?!" Rita yells._

" _Rita, we can make a life for ourselves here! Don't you want that?!" Sheamus says._

" _There's a reason I asked my dad for a Tardis, Sheamus! I'm a Time Lord-" Rita starts to say._

" _Only half!" Sheamus says._

" _I have to leave… I-" Rita starts to say._

" _Where are you, you crazy son of a bitch?!" Both heard, jumping out of their skin._

" _She's pissed…" Sheamus whispers._

" _Because you kicked her right in her back!" Rita says angrily before turning and heading back to her Tardis._

" _No, hey!" Sheamus says, running after Rita and as soon as he was inside, the doors closed automatically as Rita pulled the throttle down, the machine taking off. "That's a life out there, a normal life that we can have! This isn't the right life for us!" He says, Rita not showing much reaction as she flicked controls._

" _It's the life I promised to have, it's in my Time Lord name, that's the point of it. An oath to our very existence-" Rita starts to explain, only to be cut off by the sound of the chair, now in Sheamus's hands, slamming into and shattering the glass column of the time rotor. "You.. YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She yells as the two were suddenly led to grip the nearest solid object as the spiraling lights all turned red and an alarm was blaring as gas escaped the console and the Tardis landed with a distorted, almost sick sound, the doors flying open the moment the landing was complete._

 _Footsteps were heard stopping, the chair falling and Sheamus being shoved out… when he stood up, she looked at him._

" _Go…" Rita says. Sheamus turned and left, seeing Amanda._

" _What the hell went on out there just now?! Who was that you were yelling at?!" Amanda asked through pain filled tears, Sheamus seeing that her back was starting to bruise._

" _Don't concern yourself with it." Sheamus says, trying to leave but the 25 year old grabbed him… and he snapped, turned and grabbed her by her throat._

" _Ste… phen… stop…" Amanda choked out as she pried at his hands, calling Sheamus by his real name but he got angrier at the smaller wrestler._

 _Sheamus screamed as a fire extinguisher was slammed into his back and dropped Amanda to the concrete, turning and seeing an enraged Finn._

" _She said stop! And next time, pick on someone your own size!" Finn growled, helping Amanda up and Sheamus glaring at the two._

" _We're your friends… just tell us what happened, Sheamus…" Amanda says, Sheamus leaving…_

"That was a little over a year ago… I just thought he was pissed about losing the match. He never mentioned a romantic relationship with anyone as of late… we didn't think it was more than a bad breakup." Amanda says.

"Where is he now?" Rita asks.

"Beverly Hills Regent Hotel… we had a wrestling event last night, all of us are staying in separate hotels but that's because the last time we were all in one hotel, a brawl ended with half of us in the hospital and the other half in jail… aside from a few of us." Amanda says, startling Rita.

"Yikes… what kicked that off?" Rita asks.

"We trusted the wrong bartender, he drugged all of us." Finn says.

In the hallway of the hotel, Sheamus explained what had happened last year… and Cesaro punched him.

"That's why you nearly ripped Mandy's head off?! And never apologized?!" Cesaro yelled, Sheamus rubbing his right eye.

"I think you… yep, it's broken." Sheamus says, lightly touching his eye socket. "As for Rita, that was my screwup. I wasn't trying to hurt Mandy." He says.

"But even though she and Finn were just friends at that point, seeing him protect her set you off." Cesaro says.

"Because they fit together perfectly… and I had just been pushed away from my own love." Sheamus says, dialing Amanda's number.

"Yes?" Rita answered, Sheamus turning shocked.

"Rita?! When did you…" Sheamus starts to ask.

"Get back to Earth? Just a while ago. Listen, your friends… are pissed at you now." Rita says.

"Can you put Mandy on the phone please? I want to explain all of it, why I hurt her last year." Sheamus says.

"She knows already…" Rita says.

"How is she… physically?" Sheamus asks.

"Bruised… nothing broken. Why did you never tell me the full truth?" Amanda says once the phone was on speaker.

"If I told you out of the blue that I'd broken up with a half alien girl with a time machine from outer space, you damn well know you would've never believed me." Sheamus says.

"She wouldn't have tried to strangle you, you lunatic!" Finn says, Amanda lightly rubbing her right hand up and down his left arm.

"He's more pissed at me than you are, isn't he?" Sheamus asks.

"Yep… last night was accidental but hurt like hell. And you know I rarely admit to pain, you know that." Amanda says.

"Rita… how did you end up in the hospital room?" Sheamus asks.

"I landed here… navigational systems are still a bit off, I've been trying for months to tune them back… in fact, for what I aimed for, it's the completely wrong planet." Rita says.

"How bad are the systems?" Sheamus asks, Amanda stretching back out and fighting sleepiness.

"I'll let you hear yourself." Rita says, going into the Tardis and starting the time engines to idle, Sheamus and everyone hearing the starting thump sound deeper and heavier than normal and then the engines themselves making Amanda cover her ears as they screeched almost like they hadn't moved in decades, Sheamus cringing after they stopped as he knew it was a result of him smashing the time rotor.

"Any… idea what did it?" Sheamus asks after a few moments.

"The gas that came out of the engine… it's gone through almost a mechanical version of when a human's brain is starved of oxygen, everything is out of tune and cycling in the complete wrong order. Entering actual flight damn near tears the ship apart." Rita says.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hit it that hard… I'm sorry." Sheamus says.

"You didn't want me to leave, then when I didn't want to stay you damaged my Tardis so I can't leave… you'll forgive me for taking that as too much to be an accident. When my ship works again, then we'll talk forgiveness because it's not just a ship you realise, there is a living soul in it's heart! A very young soul, a child who's alive and suffering!" Rita says, angrier towards the end.

Rita hung up, handing the phone to Amanda… and seeing the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand, Amanda trying to hide it.

"That scar is a part of my life I wish I could forget…" Amanda says quietly.

"You're similar to her…" Rita says.

Amanda nodded, Rita seeing Amanda's tattoos.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand humans." Rita says.

"Tattoos make us feel better at times." Amanda says.


End file.
